Current Threats And Stories
O'n this Plane of Existance' 1. Bastion - Visiting - (High) - Attacking - (HIGH) - Scouting - (Mid) * A separate group of adventurers have settled on the island, violent and rude this group seems very opposed to Krakenfall... * The bastion has been very aggressive in keeping their territory of influence and has been know to be hostile to members of the gilded compass. * Willow an ex Guild member was kidnapped by the Bastion but seems to be working for them now although her memory has been altered to be extremely negative for her time with the guild * Willow is currently within Krakenfall secretly seeking medical attention from Doctor Victor. * the Bastion is currently looking for Willow for reasons unknown with the higher up's 2. Max - Silence - (High danger) - Memory - ? - Sigils - ? - Scouting - (Mid) - Attacking - (Mid-high) * A necromancer called Maximillian Corsarlas was discovered on a pirate ship by a group of adventurers, since then they have learnt he is responsible for much of the undead presence on the island and that he is planning on creating an undead creature that cannot be distinguished from living creatures.... * His home has been discovered to be a spire in the frozen north west of the known map surrounded by vast hoards of undead. * He has made a pact with the Lich queen of the Gith in desperation to finish his work before Krakenfall can stop him. This has linked all his undead to her and she can kill them all at any time Maxamillians life force is slowly being drained by her to fuel the devise that changes people. If he try's to change the deal he made they all die. * A Black Guard is roaming the land killing anyone who tries to leave, he also is finding it hard to trust people from the nature of Corsarlas's undead and its making his a little nutty. Bastion Member. * There is a town with in the frozen waste that has a benefactor in Maximillian, they are under constant assault by undead also controlled by Maximillian. * The town consists of the sentient undead Corsarlas makes and the regular living, the number of each is always changing but its at least one of each. They are all very kind and welcoming, not even knowing that any are undead * A temporary peace has been made between the Guild and Maximillian. * Victor is looking into ways to reverse the process Maxamillian used with thte help of some research recovered from Maxamillian's lab * Death Staff is still sealed in stone in the church if you ever want to go find out the fuck it is 3. Yuan-Ti - Helping - (Scaled) - Scouting - (Mid) - Attacking - (High) * The Yuan-Ti have begun to grow in the desert unchecked. Seemingly at constant war with an orcish tribe known as the Indarra, they have already got a group from the guild to attack the orcs on their behalf. * The Yuan-Ti are also collecting slaves in the desert to excavate something, these slaves include a number of the exiled troll-kin. * A group of Troll-Kin have agreed to help liberate the slaves but will need water provided to them for this help 4. Indarra Tribe - Fixing Relations - (Mid) - Scouting - (Low-Mid) - Attacking - (Mid) * The is a band of extremely hostile Orcs in the desert that will not allow passage into there lands and, will attack elves on sight. * They seem to be especially hostile towards their Yuan-Ti neighbors. * The Orcs are avid worshipers of Gruumsh with blood rituals in his name. 5. Scorpions - Attacking - (Low-Mid) 6. The Black Claw - Reforging alliance - (Mid) - Scouting - (Mid-High) - Attacking - (Mid-High) * A group of Haunted have escaped from The sea of Frozen Souls and are looking to retake the land of their ancestors and peaceful co-existence seems to not be an option to them. * They are in Sale's territory. * They all carry a copy of the contract the proves their clame to the land, each member makes thier own copy but the signatures are identical on all of them. When asked about the signitures being identical on copies they just smiled ominously. * Two adventurers signed a contract to the haunted binding them to bring a healing ruby to them within a set time, failure to do that will make they incredibly untrustworthy to all of us 7. Aboleth - Making allies - (Mid) - Scouting - (Mid) - Attacking - (?) * Korloth magla grantis Julibex Zul Trosrissk '''is the name of an Aboleth that sees itself a god. * Go kill this shit at some point, he lives in a flooded city and cavern system within the underdark under the mountains. '''8. Githyanki - Make peace with - (ahahahahaha) - Hunt down - (High) 9. Naz - Find - (?) - Make allies with - (?) - Fight - (?) * Eris became a Lich's bitch and, resurrected him in exchange for treasure. * Naz drained a large amount of power from Sale but, still has a way to go until he regains his full strength. * A cult has been mentioned to worship Naz. * The blade of Naz was the Lich's phylactery or, at least it was when he was summoned. 10. Garugek - Help travel into and set up within the desert Places to Visit / Help - Larnwick - Depression Peak - Kobolds - Grettles - Fey Forest - Dawnwater - Orogon Orcs - Sale - Sussana OTHER PLANES OF EXISTANCE: 1. Draconic - Resurrecting a Dragon - (Mid) - Helping - (Scaled) - Attacking - (Mid) 2. Primes - Fixing relations - (Ahahahahah) - Attacking - (Mid - High) - Scouting - (Mid) 3. Haunted - Helping - (Scaled) - Attacking - (Mid-High) 4. Baltura - Auction House - (Scaled) - Scouting - (Scaled) - Visiting - (Scaled) - Helping - (Scaled)